nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Donald Cerrone
Background Donald started his career in Commerce City, Colorado at a gym called Freedom Fighters, winning his first 25 Muay Thai bouts. Cerrone began training with Jon Jones, Rashad Evans, Nathan Marquardt, Keith Jardine, Georges St. Pierre, Leonard Garcia (who would become his good friend) and other skilled MMA fighters at Greg Jackson's Submission Fighting Gaidojutsu school in Albuquerque, New Mexico. UFC career Cerrone lost to Ben Henderson in the co-main event at UFC 5 in a Lightweight title eliminator by Unanimous decision, Cerrone lost to Charles Oliveira by Unanimous decision at UFC 11, Cerrone won his first fight at UFC 15 against Dennis Siver by Unanimous decision, Cerrone lost his next fight at UFC 19 at the O2 Arena against Joe Stevenson by Unanimous decision, Cerrone lost to Joe Lauzon at UFC 24 by Unanimous decision, Cerrone beat Clay Guida by Unanimous decision at UFC 28, Cerrone won his next fight at UFC on Non Stop Sport 1 against Ross Pearson by Submission, Cerrone lost to Frankie Edgar by Unanimous decision at UFC 35, Cerrone lost to Dennis Siver by Unanimous decision at UFC 40, Cerrone lost to Marcus Aureilo by Submission on the prelims of UFC on Non Stop Sport 7, Cerrone lost to George Sotiropoulos by Unanimous decision on the prelims of UFC 48. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 8 - 0 | George Sotiropoulos | Unanimous decision | UFC 48 | 8 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 7 - 0 | Marcus Aureilo | Submission | UFC on NSS 7 | August 4, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 3.45 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 6 - 0 | Dennis Siver | Unanimous decision | UFC 40 | 18 June 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 5 - 0 | Frankie Edgar | Unanimous decision | UFC 35 | May 1, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Ross Pearson | Submission | UFC on NSS 1 | 14 April 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.55 | MGM Grand, Las Vegas, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Clay Guida | Unanimous decision | UFC 28 | March 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 4 - 0 | Joe Lauzon | Unanimous decision | UFC 24 | February 24, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Joe Stevenson | Unanimous decision | UFC 19 | January 27, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Dennis Siver | Unanimous decision | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Charles Oliveira | Unanimous decision | UFC 11 | December 16, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Ben Henderson | Unanimous decision | UFC 5 | November 21, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Lightweight title eliminator |}